Biome
Biomes, also called ecosystems',' are areas with specific height, light levels, vegetation, and types of blocks. As of 0.9.0, Pocket Edition has all PC 1.7.2 biomes with some shrunk to fit the height limit. As of now all biomes are Desert, Ocean, Tundra, Extreme Hills, Deep Ocean, Mushroom Island, Savannah. Roofed Forests, Jungles, Ice Plains, and the rare Mesa and Plataue biomes, as well as Forests, Plains, and Flower Forests, Mega Taiga, and Mega Spruce Taiga. The four biomes; Mega Taiga, Jungle, Roofed Forest, and Mega Spruce Taiga have been shrunk to fit Pocket Edition's height limit of 128 blocks. (It will go back to 256 blocks once Pocket Edition receives an update.) Desert, Beach, and Oasis A desert is a infertile biome consisting mostly of sand, sandstone (on layer 3 and 4), and sand dunes. Sugarcane can be found also in the desert biome if next to an ocean or a river biome. 'Block Types' In the desert, mostly you will see, sand and sandstone on layers 3 and 4. 'Height' The height of the desert is mostly sea level, but occasionally small hills form. 'Vegetation' Plants such as cacti, and sugarcane (if near water, rare) can be found in the desert. As of 0.9.0, dead bushes will randomly spawn here. 'Other notable features' Water is occasionally found nearby deserts. A beach is a biome like the desert but found near ocean biome. Cactus may occasionaly spawn in here. As of 0.9.0, Villages and Desert Wells may naturally spawn in Deserts. Rivers may also flow through deserts. An oasis are mostly part of the desert biome with small patches of sand and a water source. Due to the heat, crops and trees take longer to grow. Temperature- Dry: These biomes are very dry and hot. Not recommended for growing crops here. Tundra Block Types Dirt, usually with snow on the top. Water sources have ice on the top. Height Tends to be quite mountainous. Rarely totally flat. Vegetation Spruce trees can only be found in this biome. Grass blocks are located underneath the snow. The coldness of the biome makes it difficult for other plants to grow. Temperature Temp- (Cold): The coldness gives plants a difficult time to grow. Spruce Trees however are unaffected by the cold. Not recommended for plants. Forest Block Types Mainly dirt and grass, with the somewhat rare patch of gravel. Height Rather close to sea level, but bumpy. Vegetation Oak and Birch trees, with sugar cane occasionally spawning near water. Mushrooms sometimes spawn underneath trees, where the light level is low enough. Two variations of the forest biome, the Birch and Spruce forests were added in 0.9.0. Other notable features Not safe to travel at night, because trees are very dense and can obstruct vision, but allow plenty of room for monsters to spawn. Creepers are especially a problem in this biome. It is probably the most common of all the current biomes. Spiders will spawn from the leaves. Clearing A small to medium sized area devoid of trees. Birch Forest Birch Forests are a type of forest added in 0.9.0. As the name suggests, it only has Birch Trees. The biome is flat. Height Relatively Flat Area Vegetation Birch Trees and Tall Grass. Other Notable Features Occasionally, an area devoid of trees. Plains Block Types Mostly Dirt and Grass, Gravel forms (Rarely) in patches. Height Mostly Flat, but small to medium sized hills tend to form. Vegetation Mushrooms and Flowers, the area is rather barren of trees. Other Notable Features Very flat and grassy, making it the most suitable location to build large structures, but rarely far from a forest. Ocean Block Types Oceans are extremely large areas of water, sometimes extending for one hundred blocks in all directions, and can be as much as 40 blocks deep. The bottom consists of either dirt, sand, or gravel, and clay can sometimes be found near the shore. Height Sea level and can extend from 15-25 blocks deep, though can be up to 40 blocks deep Other notable features If you can create a solid surface to build on, it is the absolute flattest biome in the game. Lake Smaller bodies of water, usually up to about 5-10 blocks deep. Extreme Hills Block Types Dirt, stone, and grass. Veins of Coal and rarely iron can be seen on the sides of the mountains. Emeralds can be found deep underground. Height Extremely hilly, mountains rise very high and are incredibly steep. Vegetation There is very little vegetation due to the lack of available space. Trees can sometimes spawn, and mushrooms spawn underneath overhangs. Other notable features This is the most unusual biome, overhangs tend to form and extend for quite a ways. Another common oddity is "Floating Islands", Where part of the terrain is suspended midair, with no apparent connection to any cliff or the ground. These are hard to access, but, if it is big enough, are among the most interesting places to build your home. The darkness of the overhangs can cause occasional Hostile Mob spawning. Hills Smaller mountains which are very common in most biomes. Cold Beach/ Seaside Tundra A rare occurance in which snow caps sand on a beach, but the water near does not freeze, and some sand may be left bare with Cactus on it. Block Types Usally snow, sand and water. Occasionally gravel. Height Sea-level, occasionally a large hill may rise near it. Vegatation Cacti, very rarely sugarcane. Other notable features An odd mix of biomes, and usually not very large. Sometimes a Desert will be present. There is almost always a Tundra Biome near this Mixed Biome, but sometimes there is simply snow on a beach. It should be noted that Cold Beaches should not have Ice instead of Water, because if it does it is a Tundra/Taiga. Mushroom Island The Mushroom island is a biome added to Minecraft PE in 0.9.0. The island consists of Huge Mushrooms, Mycelium, and Mooshrooms. It can be mountainous or relatively flat depending on the generator. Block Types Mycelium is a naturally growing dirt-like block allowing Mushrooms to grow. Huge Mushrooms are also scattered around the island. Height Usually around sea level with the occasional hills or mountains. Vegetation Huge and normal mushrooms grow throughout the island. Other Notable Features The island is the only home to the mooshroom. It also has no hostile mobs spawning anywhere on or around the island. It also has huge mushrooms of red and brown color. Jungle Jungles are thick areas with lots of jungle/redwood trees. Many vines grow in the trees. The jungle appeared in Update 0.9.0. Block Types Dirt and Grass can be found on the floors of the jungle. Jungle wood is everywhere. Jungle leaves as well. Vines hang off some of the trees. Oak trees can grow as well. Height Very tall trees and sometimes quite mountainous. However due to a height lag limit, it will be shrunken to fit. Vegetation The grass has a greenish tint to it. Plants may grow here, but sunlight may barely hit them. Cocoa Beans grow on the trees. Mountainous Jungle As the name suggests, this a high altitude version of a jungle. It was added in 0.9.5. It is quite high and sometimes higher than extreme hills. Due to the darkness, sometimes mobs will spawn. Other Notable Features This is the only terrain where ocelots spawn (Note: Not in 0.9.0 however). Spiders may spawn in larger quantities due to high amount of leaves. Cocoa also grows from some of the wood. Moss stone Boulders, a rare naturally spawning object, can be found here. Savanna Biome The savanna biomes is a relatively flat yet warm biome. On occasions it can be bumpy. Sometimes villages may spawn due to the flatness. Some passive mobs spawn here as well. Acacia wood is found here. It was added in 0.9.0 Block Types Acacia Trees are found here. Grass and dirt are the floors. Height Savannas are relatively flat but occasionally low hills are found. Vegetation The grass has a yellowish tint to it. Acacia Trees are found. Tall grass may grow but similar to the grass, it has a yellowish tint. G-Savannah A buggy retro colored "rainbow" savannah was a bug in 0.9.1. All savannah biomes had purple, grey, and off tinted green grass and vegetation. These biomes are expected to be removed in 0.9.2 Deep Ocean The deep ocean biome is a variety of the Ocean Biome except the water goes down much much lower. Small islands can be scattered around. Sometimes the ocean connects to cave systems down below. In some cases, strongholds can be found in the water due to the world generation. Squids may spawn here. (Not in Update 0.9.0). This biome appeared in Update 0.9.0. Those who fall to the very bottom of the ocean may not rise to the surface without losing health, giving an example of how deep it can be. Height The deep ocean is sea level but it goes down below sea level, in some cases even y=10 or lower. Swamp The swamp biome is a biome with lots of water with trees growing in the water sometimes. The biome has appeared in Update 0.9.0. Witches and witch huts spawn in the PC. Height The swamp is normally sea level but on occasions it can be hilly. Block Types Dirt and Grass are the floors. Oak trees with vines grow. Vegetation The grass has a darker green tint to it. Vines grow on the trees. The leaved and vines also have a dark tint to it. Oak trees will grow here. Mesa The Mesa Biome is a mountainous biome which has red sand. This is the only biome where red sand is found. No natural trees are found here. Plants also grow much more difficult due to the heat of the biome. Blocks Red sand is found, and is exclusive to the biome. Sometimes dirt or normal sand can be found. Height Mesa biomes tend to be hilly or have mountains. Rarely, a mesa biome will be somewhat flat. Vegetation Only cactus may grow. Other plants are artificial. Roofed Forest A variation of the forest biome. The trees grow quite large with the leaves often blocking the sun. Due to this, it gets dark enough for mobs to spawn. Dark Oak trees are sometimes/rarely found here. Block Types Grass grows here. Oak is the most common tree with occasional birch and Dark Oak. Height Roofed Forests are very tall. There are some hills or mountains. Due to lag limit, it will be shrunken for Pocket Edition. Vegetation The grass is a normal green. Trees grow, but plants may grow slower on the ground due to the low light levels. Given enough space, Huge mushrooms can grow. es:Bioma Far Biome The far biome is a biome found at the edge of infinite worlds and will be added in 0.9.1. The pocket edition far lands is called the stripe lands. The biome is very far from the center of a world. It is also extremely laggish. The game also starts to crash around the biome. Sunflower Plains Added in 0.9.0, Sunflower Plains are a variant of the Plains biome. Rather than tall grass or ferns growing here, Sunflowers grow here. Many of them can be found. Mobs may spawn here. Few trees are found in this biome. Vegetation Sunflowers are the only vegetation here. Height Relatively flat land. Mega Taiga/ Mega Spruce Taiga The Mega Taiga is a cold biome added in 0.9.0. The biome is mountainous and rarely flat. Spruce trees grow exclusively in this biome. The grass is greener. Rarely, mobs will spawn here. On the other hand, Wolves can be found roaming the biome. Podzol can be found here. Mossy Cobblestone can be found on top of Podzol. Height Quite Mountainous and rarely flat whatsoever. Vegetation Only Spruce Trees can grow here. Other Notable Features Possibly one of the most mountainous biomes next to Extreme Hills. The spruce trees have strange formations. Flower Forest. Flower Forests are a type of forest biome added in 0.9.0. The biome consists of a trees and a large amount of Flowers. Dandelions, Peonies, Sunflowers, Rose Bushes, and other flowers can grow here. The biome is quite flat Height Quite Flat. Occasional hills and surfaces. Vegetation Many types of organic plants and flowers grow. Despite being a flower forest, sunflowers rarely spawn, considering it has it's own biome. Sunflower Variant The Sunflower Forest is a version of the Flower Forest, except containing only sunflowers. Ice Plains Ice plains are a biome that was added in Update 0.9.0. It is a colder version of a plains biome. Any water within the biome that generates is frozen. Height The ice plains are relatively flat with small hills. Vegeatation The snow covers the grass. The grass is green however. Unlike normal plains, only spruce trees grow here. Other Notable Features Water is frozen and it is quite clear of trees. Rare ice spikes may be found here with Packed Ice. River The river is a current of water added in 0.9.0. Rivers are an excellent source of clay. Rivers are quite large and can flow through several biomes. Most rivers are curved but some can be somewhat straight. Rivers can be very deep in some cases. Rivers can flow through any kind of biome. Depending on the length, it can be difficult to find the origin of the river. Category:Game Mechanics